Returning to Perfection
by Boo112
Summary: A one-shot. It's my idea about how Adam's last-scenes should have been like. :  Slightly surprising, and rather un-realistic. But I really hope you enjoy reading it. :D


Adam walked-out of the department alone. No Jess. No Harry. No Kirsty. Not even the single friend to say goodbye to him. But Adam understood that...they were busy and there was nothing that he could do about-it.  
>At least he had parted with Nick on good-terms...Nick had shot Adam that re-assuring "I forgive you" nod before he had walked-out of those doors for the very-last time. And that made everything okay for Adam. It had to be said that Nick and Adam didn't have the best-relationship in the world...Adam reckoned it was because they were too alike, 'Heroic, Charming, Good-Looking, something's gotta give.' He had told Nick. But Nick had told-him something very-different. Nick reckoned it was the cheeky one-liners that had gotten to him over the years. But neither of the two-men were correct...<p>

It was ambitions that were different, and it was the ambitions of each of the two-doctors that made them clash so often. Nick was a doctor for the Status, and the money, of-course he cared about his patients just like Adam did, and he was a brilliant Doctor, but he didn't have the personal-approach to the patients and their families like Adam was. Adam had been-through enough heart-break in his life to know exactly how everyone in that hospital was feeling. Adam was there to do his parents-proud, and so that he could begin to forgive himself for not being the Hero that he had always wanted to be. He had saved thousands of patients in his time as a Doctor at Holby, but he could never seem to pull-it-off when it came to the pople that mattered. And Adam blamed-himself for that...

He didn't save his parents.  
>He couldn't.<p>

He didn't save his brother. He couldn't.

He didn't save his own-son. He couldn't.

He had saved Jess, but he didn't save their relationship...  
>He couldn't.<p>

He had tried to save Kirsty...But even she ended-up leaving-him to be with her daughter...

But the one thing Adam knew he could save, was himself.

Yes he had made one of the biggest, career-threatening, mistakes of his life. But Adam wasn't prepared to go through the arguments, and the court-cases, and the hassle of being sacked for such an un-lawful action. He HAD to save-himself this-time, which is why he had resigned, and it was also why he didn't care about leaving-quietly. Yes it was unlike Adam to EVER be quiet about something-like-this, but if people found-out he was leaving, then the gossip would spread, and the investiagations would-start.

As Adam strode a few-metres away from the Department doors, he stopped and turned-around. He looked back at the hospital that he had once been in-charge of, until everything had fallen-apart around-him. He looked-down as he remembered everything from his very-first patient, who he had saved from jumping from a multi-storey roof, to Harry, his baby-son, who had died before his-time. As Adam ran-through each and every-memory that he could possibly store in his complicated-mind, anyone would have thought that he was about to faint, he was in a trance, and what-else could possibly snap-him-out of it apart from the voice of his firm-colleague, his side-kick, his drinking-buddy, and his best-friend. Zoe.

"Oy, where do you think you're off to, the shift hasn't finished-yet." Zoe said cheekily, in a very Zoe like fashion.

Adam looked-up as he heard Zoe's voice. He looked lost, confused, as if he couldn't possibly imagine-life without Holby. All of his friends were here. All of his memories were here...How could he just leave them all behind without even so much as a goodbye-hug from his best-friend?

"I don't work here anymore Zo..." Adam trailed-off sadly.

Zoe walked towards-him, unable to tell whether Adam was being serious or not. "Adam, have you actually lost your mind? Come-on, we need you in Resus." Zoe said as she tugged at the arm of his jacket.

Adam shrugged Zoe's pulling-hand-away, he couldn't go back in there, not after he had just decided to leave this place behind for good.

"No. Zoe..." Adam said calmly. "I'm being serious...I resigned today...with immediate-effect..." He said as he looked-down, trying his best not to let himself cry. He would miss this-place so much.

Zoe could tell that he was being serious now, and was shocked. "Whaattt? Why?" She asked-him.

"Too many memories Zo...too many nightmares for me to un-fold...I made a mistake a couple of weeks back...and I can't let Nick sack-me...and I can't let him try and cover-up my mistake either...it's best for the department if I just resign..." Adam told his friend truthfully.

"Well, where will you go?" Zoe asked-him softly.

"Ohhh I dunno..." Adam said calmly. "I'll probably end-up in a bar somewhere...and hopefully I'll meet my next Jessica...that's where I met Jess for the first-time you know? In a bar..." He trailed-off.

Zoe smiled-sweetly at Adam, laughing quietly as he finished-speaking. "Kepp dreaming Adam my friend, keep-dreaming..." She said sarcastically with a cheeky-wink.

There was a moment of awkward-silence as Adam and Zoe looked at each-other directly in the eyes. "So what do we do now? Kiss?" Adam joked.

Zoe laughed. "Hey we've tried that before remember..." She said before they fell into another silence, but this one was slightly more comfortable as it only lasted for a couple of seconds before Zoe interupted-it.

"But a goodbye-hug would be appreciated?" She said quietly to him with a smile before the two-good friends hugged, and the hug lasted for a while.

"Ohhh I'm gonna miss you Zo..." Adam said as he held his friend closely.

"Hey I'll miss you two, I don't quite know what I'm gonna do without you..." She said into Adam's ear as they hugged before she pulled-away, holding onto Adam's arms as they released the hug.

"Keep in touch yeah?" Zoe said sadly as the first-tear fell from her eye. "Oh why am I crying? It's only You..." She said comically.

"Heyyy don't cry you'll set-me off!" Adam said with a laugh before he smiled-sweetly at Zoe. "But you'll be hearing from me quicker than you can say Neumothorax...so don't you go missing me now will you?" He told her as they let go of each-others arms as Nick wandered-out, clutching some quite-long to his chest.

"Adam." He called in his 'I'm the boss.' Voice.

Adam turned to face Nick, and Zoe followed his actions. "Nick." Adam replied enthusiastically with a smile.

"We're gonna miss you around here Mate." Nick said, before he handed an A3 'Goodbye-Card' to Adam. Adam smiled as he took it from Nick and looked at it.

It was a home-made card that Nick had quickly-organised, having sent Zoe out to keep Adam around for a little-while. On the front, it had the happy-picture of Adam, Jessica, Lucas, Amelia, and Harry in the Staffroom on their Wedding-Day, then inside it had a silly-individual-picture of everyone with a hand-written message-inside.

"Thank-You Nick, and say thank-you to everyone-else for me...won't you?"

Nick laughed. "Oh it wasn't my idea..." He trailed-off.

"Zoe?" Adam asked-her.

"Nope." She replied.

"Thennn who?" Adam asked, slightly confused by everything.

"Kirsty." Nick said to him quietly before Kirsty walked-around the corner.

"Kirsty?" Adam repeated, now really confused as Kirsty approached-him.

"But...how did you?..." Adam asked Kirsty, unable to finish his sentences as he was shocked to see Kirsty.

"As I said...I knew you'd do the right-thing, so after I left last-week, I phoned Nick, and told-him that you'd be leaving-soon..." Kirsty explained.

"Which was why I wasn't all that shocked when you handed me your resignation-letter earlier..." Nick added-in.

Adam's jaw-dropped in shock as he looked at Nick with a cheeky-smile. "YOU KNEW?" He said, before-laughing.

"Well, I didn't know about your stupid-decisions with Matthew Haddon, but I did know that something was-up, and Kirsty's phone-call kind-of confirmed-it." Nick continued.

Adam looked down at his goodbye-card, but specifically at the picture on the front. "Where'd you get the picture from Nick?" Adam asked, slightly sadly.

"It was Noel taking the photo's on your Wedding-Day Adam, he never deleted the pictures." Nick told-him softly.

"Was everyone in on this?" Adam questioned as he began to read all of the messages in his card. Some of them really touched Adam. He really was loved-here.

"Pretty-much..." Zoe said with a laugh.

"Even-Me..." Kirsty added-in cheekily.

Adam smiled at Kirsty. "Oh come-here you..." He said happily before he quickly hugged-her then released-it.

"Buutt...that wasn't the only reason I came-back..." Kirsty told-him sweetly.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Really?" Nick questioned.

"Yes...Really. I've been chatting to Tess and Linda...and with their help, I've managed to get in-touch with a certain someone..." Kirsty trailed-off happily.

"Well, who?" Adam asked.

"It's not..." Zoe said, checking that it wasn't who she thought-it was.

"It Is..." Kirsty said, unable to hold-it in any-longer as Jess walked out fo the department with Amelia, Lucas Tess and Linda.

"I think it's time you came-home...don't you?" Said the voice from behind Adam, stood in the ED doorway.

Adam spun-round as he immediatley recognised that-voice.

"JESS!" Adam said happily.

"Hello Adam." Jess said calmly as the kids ran towards Adam and hugged-him, followed by Tess and Linda, who also hugged-him closely.

When everyone had finished hugging Adam, Jess approached-him. "Holby is the only thing stopping-us from being together again Adam...we can be happy-again, as a family...if that's what you want?"

Adam placed his hands on either-side of Jessica's neck. "Jess...it's what I've wanted all-along." He said happily, but also tearfully.

"Then lets get out of here." Jess said to him with a smile, also tearful herself.

Nick, Zoe, Tess, Linda and Kirsty all said their goodbyes to Adam and hugged-him Again. Kirsty's goodbye & hug, was particularly-emotional, it had been difficult to hand Adam over to Jess, after-all, she still loved-him really. But she knew that Adam and Jess were just simply meant-to-be, and there was nothing that she could do about that. But she was happy to let him go if it meant that he would be happy for the rest of his life.

Eventually, everyone allowed Adam, Jess and the kids to squeeze Lucas and Amelia into the back of Adam's two-seater car, before saying their final-goodbyes to Adam, then heading back into the ED, or home, as it was for Kirsty. Adam and Jess were finally left-alone, stood-outside of Adam's car together, cuddled-up to each-other.

"So...what-now?" Jess asked curiously wth a smile.

"We get out of this place, we go wherever you and the kids want to go, I honestly don't mind." Adam told her, happy to have his true-love back in his arms.

"Lets do that." Jess replied before the re-united-couple kissed-passionately together, Jess' arms snaking-around Adam's neck, and Adam's arms wrapping-around Jess' waist, joining-his hands together at her lower-back.

* * *

><p>OKAY, so that was completely NOT how I'd planned-it be like, but I got carried-away. I know it's seriously UN-realistic. But that's how it was meant to be. The perfect-ending for Adam. :D. I hope you liked-that.<p>

:). Please-Enjoy. And Please-Review. :).


End file.
